


Play Date

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Parents set up a play date for their children.





	

**Play Date**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This super great series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Children ran across the neighborhood playground, laughing and playing. Their parents sat nearby, watching them with delight. Some children went up and down a slide, swinging on swings, and playing in a sandbox.

 

One family had just arrived at the playground, the Roronoa/Nicos, along with their son, Roronoa Hanako.

 

"Mom, Dad?" Hanako asked. "When're Belle, Aunt Nami, and Uncle Luffy gonna be here?"

 

"They should be here soon, sweetie," Robin answered, "Zoro, you did call them, right?"

 

"Of course I called them, Robin," Zoro replied, "they're probably just running late."

 

" _Oi_ ~!!"

 

The couple turned to see Luffy, Nami, and their daughter, Belle.

 

"Hey, guys!" Luffy greeted.

 

"Sorry we're late," Nami apologized, "Belle had to have a potty break."

 

 _'Hey, it's not my fault that I have a small bladder!'_ thought Belle. _'It's your fault for giving me so much juice!'_

 

"Hi, Uncle Luffy, Aunt Nami," Hanako greeted, "hi, Belle."

 

 _'Hanako!'_ Belle thought, holding out her tiny arms.

 

Hanako smiled as he picked her up.

 

"Ready to play?" he asked.

 

"Da ba." Belle babbled.

 

"I'll take that a yes," spoke Hanako.

 

On that, Hanako walked over to the sandbox.

 

"Let's build a little sandcastle," he spoke up.

 

"Ba." Belle babbled.

 

   Hanako chuckled as he picked up a shovel. He scooped up some sand and put it in a pail. At that moment, Belle turned it over and tapped the bottom. Next, Hanako lifted the pail, revealing their mini sandcastle. Belle squealed and clapped her hands.

 

"Now, all this needs is a flag," Hanako added, "I'm sure there's something we can use."

 

Belle held up a maple leaf.

 

"Pa ha." she babbled.

 

"Oh, thanks, Belle." Hanako replied, taking the leaf from her. "It's perfect."

 

Belle giggled as she clapped her hands.

 

"Aww," Nami, Robin, and Luffy cooed, while Zoro just smiled.

 

"Okay, that is kind of cute." Zoro admitted.

 

Robin chuckled as she held his arm.

 

   Having finished their sandcastle, Hanako lifted Belle up and took her over to the slide. They had to wait their turn, of course. The second their turn came, Hanako had Belle hang on to him as he climbed to the very top of the slide. Belle looked down and she seemed a little nervous, because from her point-of-view, the slide looked rather high. She whimpered, burying her face in Hanako's chest.

 

 _'Scary...!'_ Belle thought.

 

Hanako smiled, despite this.

 

"It's okay, Belle," he assured, "We'll both go down together. Okay?"

 

Belle craned her neck to look up at Hanako, who gently patted her head. Doing that seemed to reassure Belle, for she giggled and squealed.

 

"Here we go!" Hanako told her, going down the slide. "WHOO-HOO!!"

 

Belle squealed and laughed the whole way.

 

 _'This is fun!'_ she mentally exclaimed.

 

Soon, they landed at the bottom.

 

"See, Belle?" Hanako asked. "Told you it'd be okay."

 

Belle squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

 

"What do you wanna do next?" Hanako asked her.

 

Belle looked over at the swings. She reached out to them, letting Hanako know that she wanted to go on them next.

 

"The swings, huh?" Hanako asked. "Okay."

 

He carried the young one over to the swings, put her in one of the baby swings, and gently pushed her back and forth.

 

While this was going on, Luffy and Nami were talking with Zoro and Robin.

 

"So, how are things?" Zoro asked.

 

"You mean over at the fire station or with me and Nami?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Either one." Zoro answered.

 

"Well, for one thing," Nami began, "Luffy here spoiled the chili at the fire station...AGAIN."

 

"Oh, come on, Nami," Luffy complained, "that wasn't my fault this time!"

 

"Oh, brother," Zoro muttered.

 

"What happened after that?" Robin asked.

 

"Well, of course, Luffy almost got canned," Nami answered.

 

"There's a surprise," Zoro quipped, "Not."

 

"Will you guys cut me some freaking slack?!" Luffy asked.

 

"No." Zoro answered, then Robin elbowed him. "Ow!"

 

"Zoro!" Robin scolded.

 

"Okay, sorry!" Zoro cried. "Jeez!"

 

"As I was saying, Luffy almost got canned," Nami resumed, "Luckily, a fire happened on Main Street, so there wasn't time to fire him."

 

"More like dumb luck," spoke Zoro, "Then again, that's just Luffy."

 

"How's your job going?" Luffy asked.

 

"The usual," Zoro answered, "Made some arrests, here and there. Stopped a bank robber. Same old, same old."

 

"Ah," Luffy muttered, "The usual busts, huh?"

 

"Yup," Zoro answered, scratching the back of his head, "Sure impressed Hanako, though."

 

"Well, of course," Robin answered, "He's proud of his father."

 

"Aww~!" Nami cooed. "That's so cute, how your son admires you!"

 

"Well, what can I say?" Zoro smirked. "I am a pretty cool dad."

 

"You sure are!" Hanako called from the swings, causing the parents to laugh.

 

"What about you, Robin?" Nami asked.

 

"I'm actually on break from the airport," Robin answered, "I've got the whole week off."

 

"That means more time with Hanako, right?" Luffy asked.

 

"Of course," Robin smiled, "I love spending time with my son."

 

"Just like how we love spending time with Belle," Nami smiled.

 

"Yup!" Luffy agreed. "Shishishi!!!"

 

"That's so sweet," Robin commented.

 

Belle laughed as Hanako pushed her on the baby swing.

 

"Aww~!" Nami and Robin cooed. "How cute!"

 

Luffy used his cell phone to snap a picture.

 

"Gotta send this to the others," he spoke, sending the pic to everyone else, "They'll love it."

 

As Belle was being pushed by Hanako, she watched her parents, who waved to her, causing her to giggle and wave back.

 

 _'I'm glad we came here today,'_ Belle thought, _'I'm having so much fun!'_

 

In time, Belle grew bored of the baby swing.

 

"Bored, already?" Hanako asked.

 

Belle nodded her head.

 

"All right, what would you like to do next?" Hanako inquired.

 

Belle shrugged, unsure of what to ride next.

 

"How about the roundabout?" Hanako asked. "Wanna go on that?"

 

"Pa ba." Belle babbled.

 

"Okay," Hanako smiled.

 

He walked Belle over to the roundabout, much to her delight. Then, he sat down and begin to spin her around slowly so she wouldn't get scared.

 

 _'I like this pace,'_ Belle thought as she sucked on her fingers, _'Hanako really is gentle with me.'_

 

At that moment, Hanako climbed aboard the roundabout with his younger friend and sat by her, watching the world around them spin.

 

"This is fun!" he exclaimed as he looked to his parents and waved to them.

 

Robin and Zoro waved back at their son, causing Hanako to smile. Soon, the roundabout stopped spinning, much to Belle's disappointment.

 

 _'Aw, why'd it stop?'_ she asked.

 

"Hang on," Hanako spoke up as he got off, "I'll spin it again."

 

 _'Yay!'_ Belle cheered, clapping her hands. _'This is so much fun!'_

 

Hanako spun the roundabout one more time before getting back on.

 

"Whoo-hoo!" he cheered.

 

"Ha ha ha!" Belle laughed, giddily. "Whee~!"

 

***Grrummgghh!!!***

 

Belle's expression suddenly dropped when she heard her stomach growl.

 

"Hungry?" Hanako inquired, earning a nod from the babe. "Yeah, me too. Let's go get a snack, huh?"

 

"He bo." Belle babbled in response as Hanako picked her up.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Diane hugging Meliodas (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

   Hanako and Belle's parents had taken them to an ice cream shop, and got them both ice cream. Belle got strawberry and Hanako got butter pecan and pistachio.

 

"Thanks, Mom, Dad," Hanako spoke up, "You, too, Aunt Nami and Uncle Luffy."

 

"You're welcome, Hanako." Robin replied.

 

"Only the best for you, Champ," Zoro smiled.

 

Belle giggled as she messily ate her strawberry ice cream.

 

"You look so cute!" Luffy commented as he held his baby girl.

 

Belle squealed and giggled, patting his face.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You're Daddy's Little Princess!"

 

 _'And don't you forget it!'_ Belle thought.

 

Luffy kissed Belle's forehead.

 

"Hehe!" Belle giggled. "Da da!"

 

"Aww~!" Nami cooed. "Isn't that the cutest thing ever?!"

 

"I agree," Robin concurred, "It is adorable."

 

After eating, the group went back to the park. The kids got back up on the roundabout and began spinning around again.

 

 _'Whee!'_ Belle cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

 

"Hahahaha!" Hanako laughed. "Woo hoo!"

 

Their parents watched them before they kept talking.

 

"What's been going with you, Nami?" Robin asked.

 

"Well, Haruhi and I have been hanging a lot," Nami answered. "and things have been going as well as you'd expect at the childcare agency. My caseload's packed, and I'll be taking that son of a bitch to court soon enough."

 

"Which one do you mean?" Zoro asked. "Because there's a lot of them."

 

"Good point," Nami agreed, "though, this one's an abusive father who beats on his own children, and won't give their mother custody of the kids."

 

"That's horrible," spoke Robin, "Some people just aren't meant to have children."

 

"Ain't that the truth?" Luffy asked. "Seriously, why would you have kids if you're not gonna treat 'em right?!"

 

"It's a mystery," Zoro shrugged.

 

Meanwhile, Belle and Hanako were still playing.

 

"I'm glad we came here," Hanako piped up, "I always have so much fun playing with you."

 

 _'Me, too, Hanako.'_ Belle thought, patting her friend's cheek. _'I love it when you come to play.'_

 

As the roundabout spun around, Hanako and Belle watched the other children play.

 

"Hey!" called one of them, a boy around Hanako's age. "Why don't you come play with us?"

 

"Who?" Hanako asked. "Me?"

 

"Yeah, you!" answered the boy. "Come on!"

 

"Okay!" Hanako replied, picking up Belle to go and play with the other children.

 

"Whoa, wait a minute!" the boy exclaimed. "You're bringing the baby with you?"

 

"I can't leave her alone," Hanako answered, "she'll get really upset if I'm not around."

 

"You're kidding, right?" asked the boy.

 

"Nope," Hanako answered, "watch."

 

Hanako walked over to Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Zoro, gave Belle to her mother and the second he turned his back and walked away...

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

 

"See?" Hanako asked.

 

"Okay, she can play with us," conceded the boy, "We promise to go easy on her."

 

"Thanks," Hanako smiled, picking up Belle, "You hear that, Belle?"

 

"Ba ba!" Belle babbled, holding her arms out.

 

"I think she wants to play catch," noted a young girl.

 

"Then we'll play catch," Hanako decided, picking Belle up, "Just don't throw the ball too hard."

 

"Got it." the boy replied.

 

Thus, the game began.

 

 _'Pass the ball to me!'_ Belle exclaimed. _'Pass it, Hanako!'_

 

Hanako passed the ball to Belle, who caught it in her hands and giggled.

 

"That's what I like to see!" Luffy called. "Play nice with Belle!"

 

"Sure thing, Uncle Luffy!" Hanako replied.

 

"Dada!" Belle babbled.

 

"Hi, sweetie!" Luffy waved. "I see you!"

 

 _'I see you, too, Daddy!'_ Belle thought, smiling.

 

Nami smiled as she watched Belle play.

 

 _'Good to see her happy.'_ she thought. _'Belle is such a sweet child.'_

 

   Belle passed the ball back to Hanako, who passed it to one of the other children. Of course, when he passed it, he tossed it to them instead of rolling it like he did when he passed it to Belle.

 

Belle watched, waiting for her turn.

 

"Here, Belle," Hanako said as he rolled the ball to her.

 

Belle cooed as she caught the ball.

 

"There you go!" Hanako praised. "Now pass it back!"

 

   Belle rolled the ball back to the green-haired boy. The other kids had to admit, it was cute watching them. In their fun, they didn't even notice that the sun was going down.

 

"Looks like it's getting late," Nami acknowledged.

 

"Yeah," Luffy noted, "Time to head home."

 

"Hanako!" Robin called. "Time to go!"

 

"Aww, Mom!" Hanako pouted.

 

 _'I don't wanna go home, yet!'_ Belle pouted.

 

But then, she yawned.

 

"Come on, Belle," Hanako spoke, picking her up, "Let's go."

 

Belle clung to Hanako as he held her.

 

"Bye, guys." the latter spoke to the other children. "Let's play some other time."

 

"Bye-bye!" called a little girl with auburn hair. "See ya!"

 

"Goodbye!"

 

   With that, Hanako gave Belle back to Luffy. Although, Belle seemed a bit fussy when she had to part from Hanako. That was easily fixed, though, when Luffy assured her that she'd see him tomorrow.

 

 _'Okay, if you say so.'_ Belle thought.

 

After that, Luffy kissed her cheek, and that instantly made her laugh.

 

"There's the smile!" he grinned. "Shishishishi!"

 

"See you tomorrow," spoke Robin as she, Zoro, and Hanako were about to leave.

 

 _'Wait!'_ Belle called, holding her arms out. _'Don't I get a hug?'_

 

"Aww!" Hanako exclaimed. "She wants a hug!"

 

"Can't deny her that, now can we?" Robin asked.

 

Hanako took Belle into his arms as they hugged. To make it even more heartwarming, she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Aww~!" the parents cooed.

 

Hanako gave Belle back to her father, soon after. Luffy kissed the little sweetheart on the head.

 

"See ya tomorrow." spoke Hanako. "Maybe you guys can come over and Belle can watch me play my Wii games."

 

Belle uttered a happy squeal at the suggestion.

 

"That's a yes," Nami smiled, "see ya then!"

 

"We look forward to it," replied Robin, "right, Zoro?"

 

"Wouldn't miss it," Zoro smiled, "later, guys."

 

"See ya!" Luffy replied.

 

They went their separate ways, right after. Belle, looking over her father's shoulder, glanced back at Hanako.

 

"Buh-buh!" she called, causing Hanako to smile and wave to her. "Hana'o!"

 

Nami and Luffy smiled. And so, the families went their separate ways, headed home to rest for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place in our One Piece/Ouran High School Host Club crossover.


End file.
